Law Abiding Couier
by William War
Summary: The courier snapped, and now plans on shaping the future of the Strip and freeside...with carefully planned murder, and a lot of high explosives!


Caesar awoke from the battle of the fort, in a strange place. It was dark, and the only light, shone directly down on him. He was naked, bound to a metal slab, and he was hooked up to several machines.

The most feared man in the wastes began to whimper.

"Hello Caesar…"

A deep, hoarse voice said from behind a wielding mask. The man in the mask was Kane, this Caesar knew for sure. Next to Kane was an old holovid recorder. The light was on.

"I know what you're thinking, you are wondering how the most feared man in the Mojave has ended up in this situation… well, the short answer is, you PISSED ME OFF!"

Kane walked toward the metal slab, wrench in one hand, ripper in the other.

"You kidnapped, and enslaved the only woman I ever loved! The only woman who ever loved me… the only woman that could hold back the monster inside of me… the monster you unleashed."

Caesar was crying now, "Please don't! I'll tell you where she is, just please don't do this!"

"I know where she was! I killed dozens of your men to save her! I brought her back to society! You are just lucky she wasn't hurt, or worse!"

"I'm sorry; you've had your revenge… think about her, would she want you to do this?"

"I got the green light from her."

"…oh shit!"

"Rule number one: DO NOT FCK WITH ANOTHER MAN'S WOMAN!"

Kane strode over to a machine to do some last minute checkups.

"What are you doing?" Caesar asked panicked, that he was being put to death in front of a camera, whose tape would be circulated all across the Mojave.

"Don't worry Caesar; I don't want you to die yet! I want you to feel… every… waking…second. I hooked you up to some machines that will keep you alive for a very long time, they will also keep you conscious, so there is no chance of you not experiencing this!"

Kane walked towards Caesar's nether regions and placed one of the former tyrant's… erm, testies, in between the wrenches clamps.

Kane began to slowly tighten the wrench… tighter…tighter…tighter…

Caesar was screaming at the top of his lungs, at the highest octave he could reach, as loud as his vocal chords permitted.

There was a sickening crunch. Caesar went silent; gasping for breath…he had never felt so much pain.

"Like that feeling Caesar? Cuz it's just a taste of what you're gonna feel tonight!"

Caesar's mind went blank, he lost it somewhere in between the second ball crunch and the removal of his vocal chords.

"There we go! Now you can no longer scream like a little girl, honestly it was getting annoying!" Kane chuckled at the last part. He had snapped, gone bat shit fucking nuts…he was what his superiors sent him to the Mojave to avoid. He was insane… luckily he knew a good mental health specialist in Freeside.

Caesar gasped for air, then a different machine turned on, it started breathing for him, as Kane cut off his fingers and toes one by one.

Slowly he tortured and maimed the tyrant, letting the pain from one wound go on long enough for Caesar to get used to, before cutting in again.

For Caesar every wound was just as painful as the first.

The elder man noticed another machine turn on… just in time for Kane to take the ripper to his chest.

Kane slowly ripped open the tyrants' chest, allowing bones to break and organs to be torn to shreds.

Caesar was now relying completely on the machines for his life. He watched in horror as Kane pulled out his ribs one by one.

Kane decided to cut a little farther south this time, and produced a scalpel.

Caesar could merely groan in pain as his penis was amputated.

Kane then decided it was time to start breaking bones.

He took a sledgehammer to Caesar's arms and legs, laughing maniacally all the while.

The torture went on for hours on end, before finally stopping just before Caesar died.

Kane looked down at his dismembered adversary and smiled under the wielding mask.

"Well old boy, it seems your hour has come… time to meet your maker."

As he turned to leave, he switched off the light, but kept the machines running.

From the darkest corners of the darkness crawled a swarm of hungry radroaches.

They slowly pecked away at Caesars exposed wounds… it was another brutal half hour before he died.

Slowly walking away from the pre-war warehouse Kane was drenched in blood from head to toe. He could only laugh like the madman he had become.

He could only imagine what the NCR patrols would find when they searched the building like he had instructed them to.

The dark thought only made him laugh even more…

The cold desert night wind blew right through Kane's blood drenched clothes, but he didn't even notice, he was too busy thinking of how else he could clean up the Mojave.

When he finally returned to the lucky 38, Cass was there to greet him.

"Just where the fuck have you been?"

Kane erupted in side splitting laughter; she was dressed in a fuzzy pair of pajamas.

She blushed angrily, "Don't even get me started… they're Veronicas'"

Kane stopped laughing, "I'm sorry Cass…but to answer your question, I was just taking care of some old business." He smirked.

Cass rolled her eyes, not wanting to know, "Well whatever, you get to have fun, while I'm back here talking with Arcade about men, and trying to keep a drunken, horny Veronica off me… I think I'd rather be covered in blood."

Kane looked down at his clothes… the field workers outfit was ruined, to say the least.

His eyes widened at the amount of blood, "Well, I guess I'll go get changed."

"Please do!"

Kane walked off, a small grin on his face the whole time…

Where he was standing was a holovid, just recently recorded

"Kane what is this?"

He stopped, turned and said with an evil grin,

"That, my dear, is revenge!"

Author's notes: well I know it sucks, and I don't care, it was just an Idea that came to me while watching my favorite movie, law abiding citizen… The reason I didn't simply just make a Law Abiding Citizen fic is because they all suck major dick. So until next I have a psychotic episode, Have a nice day!

P.S.: I will not incorporate into my current Fallout fic, it is merely a what if situation… not anything I will ever make again… unless you guys want me to…also, please see my better fic, "A Ranger's Sorrows" and please review it, or I'll kill it


End file.
